


Second Chance

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, G!P Jane, Girl Penis, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: During the fight with Volturi something happens in the middle of the fight between covens, Leah never believed she would imprint since she was infertile so she was just coming terms that she would forever be alone unable to bear kids of her own. Then as she looked down into the red eyes of one of the most prized tools in Aro's army and couldnt believe she had imprint on the enemy but on a girl as well. Thanks to the Tribe's rules of never killing the imprint of another wolf the other shifter had no choice but to keep that one vampire alive. Leah now has to figure out a way to bond with her imprint who seems to guard her heart closely, it seems for every step forward its two steps back with her.AU: If the war between the Cullens and Volturi had actually happened without any deaths on the Cullen's side





	1. The Beginning

Leah panted as she managed to save her brother from being killed by one of the vampires as she turned around to see the one that Edward seem to hate the most, the one petite blonde female vampire who was using her gift on another wolf making him wither in pain. Leah bear her teeth as she growled lowly in her throat as she launched herself over to the disgusting vampire and knocked her down on her back teeth bared. Her red eyes wide with shock that Leah manged to get the best of her and just as Leah was about to tear out her throat she looked straight into the vampire's eyes and paused as she felt something she couldn't explain come over her. Suddenly everything in the world shifted and all she could see was this wonderful creature in front of her.

_Wait a minute wonderful? She's a leech and a murder...and she's prefect_. Leah thought as she felt the pull to do anything to be anything for this vampire. Leah shook her head as she finally realize she had just imprinted on a vampire...not just any vampire on the enemy they were fighting to save Jacob's imprint and family from. Leah let out a whimper as she got off the vampire, of course only she, Leah Clearwater could have the worst luck of finding her imprint on a battle field and with the enemy of all things. Leah was so lost in thought and self hated and pity she didn't realize the vampire had slowly stood up and watch with a guard yet curious expression on her face. Leah was trying so hard to wrap her head around the fact that she had just imprint on a girl, maybe this is why she was infertile cause she was never meant to have kids in the first place? Then what about their tribe's belief that it possibly used for to find the right person to better spread the wolf gene to the next generation. 

Jane was still slightly in shock that she had let her guard down long enough to be attacked by one of those beasts, yet it didn't finished her off instead it seemed to be in a trance when it looked into her eyes and got off her slowly as it let out a whimper. Jane didn't really care even as she felt a flash of concern fill her like it would if it were her twin that was hurt but she pushed it aside as she slowly rose looking at the wolf with a guard expression as she debated wither to kill it now or torment it until it died of pain. Jane tried not show any panic as she realized she felt incapable of hurting it, she couldn't believe for once in her entire life she didn't feel it in her to torment or kill the beast in front of her. Before she could truly grasped on what was going on she saw another guard in the Volturi coming around and getting ready to launched himself at the beast that still looked distracted.

_Pitiful creature doesn't it know not to let your guard down in a fight?_ Jane thought to herself before she realized she had placed herself in front of the distracted wolf and stopped the other vampire's attack letting out a warning growl as she quickly and effectively killed him before she paused in shock. She had just killed a member of her own clan, Aro will not be please with her the punishment could be death but she slowly shook her head as if something was becoming more clear to her for the first time in centuries. Why was she here? Why did she care so much about Aro? When did she agree to join his clan and most of all was it really her choice? 

Jane turned around to meet the eyes of a equally shocked wolf who couldn't seem to believe she has just protected it from her own kind. Jane straighten herself as she closed off her emotions again, this not the place or time to have an identity crisis she can get that over with once she gets this beast that suddenly made her feel things she couldn't explain and Alec to safety. Jane scanned around trying to find Alec's form and hoping she wouldn't find it on the ground only to catch glimpse of Alec being guided away from the fight by Demetri and Felix and she felt ease those two would protect him, she never understood their friendship but she knew they would keep him safe. 

Jane finally realized the battle was over and now she was standing there with a wolf close to her with others now realizing she was alive, she tensed up sure she was a good fighter...great even but even the best couldn't win against so many and her gift was render useless but Swan...why did she hate Edward's new mate again? Or the Cullens for that matter. Jane shook her head and filed it under, for later as she looked around scanning for a way to escape without putting the beas....wolf in danger as she finally realize she was trapped and she didn't like that feeling one bit as she glanced down at her hands. She did have one more ability...gift but it was dangerous one that Aro didn't know about sure there was a time she might've have told him but she never did and it made her wonder if somewhere deep down she knew she wasn't staying by her own will. 

"It looks like Leah Imprinted on her....we cant touch her," Jane snapped out of her musings as she saw a big muscular dark skinned guy speak as she heard protests and growls form the other be...wolves. The guy sighed and said. "You know the rules we can't kill the imprint of another shifter its our absolute law." 

"Imprint?" Jane spoke up and instantly regretted when everyone seemed to snap their heads to look at her and she suddenly felt self conscious but refused to show it after all it wasn't the first time she's been surround by people who hated her and stared at her in such a heated way. 

The guy who was talking to the other wolves turned his attention to her as Edward finally spoke up. "Jacob, you can't be serious, you know what she was here for, to kill Nessie." The guy, Jacob groaned and said. "I do but there's nothing we can do, there's a reason we can't kill an imprint, its been proven its too dangerous."

Jane looked over as she finally realized the wolf that was next to her got closer and seemed to be looking at her in a way that said it will all be okay and for once in her life, Jane felt like she could believe her and felt her face soften up like it would for her brother. "So you imprinted on me, guess this means you owe and explanation assuming you have a human form?" Jane had to keep a smile from gracing her lips when the wolf huffed like saying really did you just ask me that.

Jane pushed back the feelings of amusement as she kept a straight blank face and said, "Well guess that was a dumb question but you do owe me an explanation and I am not here to kill that thi....ow." Jane turned to look at the wolf who head butted her ribs and seemed to looking at her with a behave like Alec would on some days she decided to torment Demetri and Felix for fun. Jane sighed and said. "I'm not going to kill your....child thing.. look I frankly dont care, I'm confuse and I really wish you would all stop staring at me its getting annoying." 

Carlisle stepped forward and said. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private your more then welcome to come with us to our house." Jane watched Edward make a face but then seemed to resign and she could only imagine what the leader of the Cullen Coven said to make him agreed but she thinks it was probably along the lines if she acts out she'll have 8 vampires and a few wolves to either kill her or subdue her. Jane looked over at the wolf who was watching her and sighed again. Jane nods and said. "Alright I'll go...thank you Carlisle." Jane looked over as she saw the wolf move and decided the best option was to follow it after all it's imprint thingy was the only thing keeping her from getting killed.


	2. Imprint Explained

Jane didn't know if she wanted to go into the Cullen's house, she felt nervous which she found ridiculous she never felt nervous about anything in her life..at least not in this one she wasn't too sure about her human life much of it was a blur and fragments that she never really tried to piece together mostly cause Aro said it wasn't important. Jane felt something wash over her every time she thought of Aro and the Volturi and couldn't help but second guess everything she thought she knew mostly she wondered why did she join them in the first place, she only remembered the night Alec and her were being burned at the stake and then pain, waking up to this new life and immediately following orders. Jane wrinkled her nose she wasn't the one to just follow orders, she hated obeying anyone but herself and she didn't know why she found it beneath her to obey someone else, yet another thing she filed under think about it later. 

Jane glanced over at the wolf she was walking next to and couldn't help but think its fur was rather pretty, a slivery look to it that made it look regal in some way but she shook her head as she looked around she decided not to go into the house after all but stay outside close to a tree. Jane glanced over at the other wolf that disappeared along with Jane's...wait when did she consider the wolf, her's? Jane sighed and stiffen when she felt the eyes of everyone on her, she hated this judgment that she was going to do something when she really didn't feel like doing anything. Jane blinked when she heard a gasped and looked down to see the child, Bella, Edward and that other wolf human thing named Jacob seem to care about too much was right next to her.  Jane felt uncomfortable she never been around kids not in this life or in her human life not that she remembered much. 

"Hi, are you going to be staying with us?" The little girl asked Jane.

Jane could feel the tension just get more intense as she felt that the Cullens thought she was going to kill the child when she really didn't feel the intention to do anything to it expect tell it to leave her alone. Jane looked away and wonder if she ignored it, it will eventually get bored and leave her alone. "Can you talk?" The little girl asked again getting closer even though Edward was asking it to come back to him and Bella. Jane decided ignoring it wasn't going to work and the her wolf was taking a bit too long so she sighed and looked down at the curious child again and said. "I don't know." Jane was being honest she didn't know, she didn't know anything and she didn't like it and what was taking that damn wolf so long. 

The little girl nods and said, "Well Im sure if you do decide to stay it would make Aunt Leah very happy." Before she went back to her parents as Jane looked relieved that it finally left her alone and she looked over when she heard footsteps getting closer to where she was. "Hi." Leah said softly as she looked at Jane and felt her heart skip a bit when she realized Jane was rather beautiful, well all vampires were but she looked even more. Her soft blonde hair framing her prefect angelic face, her soft lips and lashes framing her eyes perfectly. Jane felt herself stop breathing as she looked at the human in front of her, she was captivating, her soft curves and brown skin to her short black hair and soft brown eyes that were looking at Jane as if she could see her soul. Jane looked away feeling unworthy of this human and shifted as it hit her that was the wolf. 

"So..you're the wolf," Jane said as she looked back over wincing on how cold her voice sounded, what was wrong with her? She wasn't mad or hateful toward this human wolf girl she honestly didn't really know what to feel but it wasn't hate. 

Leah nods slowly she could hear that Jane didn't mean to sound so cold even if the others didn't notice. "Yeah I am, I bet you have questions about the imprint or what it actually is so here goes," Leah said as she explained what she knew about the imprint watching Jane stubble reactions to make sure she didn't overwhelm the vampire.

Jane titled her head. "So its basically like soul mates? And its to help you pass down your wolf genes yet we're two girls." Jane looked away toward the forest not sure if she should explain that she wasn't entirely all girl she had something extra in her pants. 

"Yeah...I don't know what you want to do with this information and you don't have to stay or acknowledge it if you don't want too." Leah said softly. Jane snapped her eyes back to her as she studied Leah for a moment and realized she was being honest not trying to manipulate her. "What will happen to you if I do that?" Jane asked mostly out of curiosity not because she was plotting something. Jane watched as Leah looked away and mumbled something so quietly she was happy she had super hearing or else she wouldn't have heard it. _Probably die._

Jane paused, sure she was cold hearted, she's killed and tortured so many people that it didn't bug her anymore but for some reason she felt dread the very thought of something happening to the wolf girl....her wolf girl. Jane sighed and said. "I don't know what I want right now but I do know that I wouldn't mind....seeing where this goes." Jane looked at Leah in the eyes hoping she caught her message. _Please be patient with me._

Leah smiled as she did recognized the look and said. "Great now umm we need to figure out living arrangements."

"Sam won't let her into the village, she's still a bloodsucker and human blood drinker so thats out of the question the most they can do is not kill her." Jacob said as he walked over to Leah, Jane kept an eye on him as she tensed up she felt the urge to keep him away from her wolf girl. Leah nods and said, "Yeah I know."

Carlisle spoke up. "She can stay here with us, we have a spare room now that Bella and Edward have the cottage." He looked over at his children when Rosalie started protesting.

"Think of this way Rose, she does anything we'll be here to stop her." Emmitt said as he looked at Jane who scoffed slightly.

Jacob looked at Carlisle and said. "You sure?" Carlisle nods and said. "Yes, this way we can keep an eye on her, Leah can come and visit her as much as she wants and you don't need to worry about where to put her."

 _I'm a person not a thing that you can place wherever you want, idiots._ Jane thought to herself as she huffed but went along with it after all she did want to see where this imprint with wolf girl will go.  _Maybe for once in my life...I can have happiness?_  

Jane shook her head softly as she sighed, there is no way someone like her could find happiness  


	3. Feelings

Jane watched the sunset from the room she was given by the Cullens, she didn’t know why she mistrusted them sure they have been kind to her to give her a place to live while she figure everything out. But last time that happen she had become a prisoner in her own mind to serve someone she is just not realizing was manipulated, cruel and only wanted her as a trophy in his little sick collection. Jane shudder she still can’t believe she has actually followed that man.

 

Jane looked at her hands and silently thought, _I had also killed for him… Didn’t I? But how come that doesn’t bother me as much as it should?_

 

Jane knew it had something to do with her human past, she briefly recall some things, other things were fuzzy after all human memories weren’t exactly valued in the Volturi just how good gift or gifts are and how well you could stomach killing and torturing others. Jane gave a sigh as she glanced over at the bed and wrinkled her nose, she didn’t get why she was provided with pajamas.

 

 _Vampires don’t sleep._ Jane thought to herself as she picked up the nightgown. _The Cullens have really taken this human appearance a little too far._

 

Jane stared at the nightgown and then felt a slight twinge in her head as she saw something that seemed like a memory flash across her eyes it was out of focus but it still made her feel something she hadn’t felt in centuries.

 

/ _Momma, do I have too? Jane heard a little girl’s voice ask in a whiny tone._

 _“Yes, my sweet Jane you do.” A soft tender voice replied. “But I’m not a little girl…the doctor said I’m a freak.” The girl replied as the woman hold the lace white nightgown looked down and said is a soft yet stern voice. “You are not a freak my child, you’re special and one day you’ll find out just how much.”_ /

 

Jane held her head in her hands as she finally took a breath not realizing she had been holding her breath and shook her head as she picked up the nightgown and said softly to herself. “What was that?”

 

Jane throw the nightgown to the bottom of the bed as she took off her cloak and looked in the mirror, her business clothing were ripped and had stains from the battle she had just been in a few hours prior before looking at the crest around her neck and yanked it off before taking her clothes off and throw them on top of her cloak. She wanted more then anything to throw them away but at the moment it was all the clothes she had, she looked down happy to see her bra was still in good condition as where her boxers which made her happy she did not want to explain to the Cullens why she need boxers instead of panties. It was not a conversation she wish to have with them now or in the future, she suppose she would have to have it with Leah after all they were what they called soul mates… IF you believed in that type of stuff and while Jane didn’t at first she’s starting to believe after all she did save Leah at expense of her own life which was not something she normally did and she hasn’t felt the urge to hurt or kill anyone Leah holds close.

 

Jane took the nightgown and head into the connecting bathroom as she took her hair out of its bun letting it loose as it fell down and stopped right at her lower back in its natural wavy form as she started up the shower. Happy to see fresh towels in the bathroom as she pulled off her bra and boxers before getting into the hot water enjoying how it hit her cold skin. Jane closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind clear and just enjoy how the water hit her body.

 

She opened her eyes and gave a soft sigh when she saw her cock was half hard and hissed softly. “Do you have to do this now?”

 

Jane didn’t know why it was reacting she wasn’t feeling arouse and she certainly wasn’t thinking about a certain female wolf naked. Jane felt a flash of embarrassment when she realized she actually had been visualizing Leah naked. Jane listened quickly to see if the Cullens where around and was please to hear that they had all gone hunting leaving her alone as she looked down at her semi hard cock and said. “Fine, you win but don’t get used to it.”

 

Jane gently grasped it and started pumping it shivering as a spike of pleasure went up her spin. She gently stroked from the tip of the head to the base as she got to her full length of 8 and half inches. She closed her eyes as she envisioned Leah on her knees with her hand replacing Jane’s as she gently stroked her cock looking up at Jane with half lidded eyes. _“Tell me what you want, Jane.” Leah would whisper in a sultry tone, as Jane would groan as she bucked her hips as she replied. “I want your mouth around my cock.” Leah would just smirk at her and would lick the tip in a teasing way before taking the head into her warm moist mouth. Slowly taking more of Jane’s hard length into her mouth as she sucked on the head making Jane’s toes curl in pleasure._

 

Jane felt her orgasm approaching much quicker then she was used to as she felt her balls churn and start to draw up as she gave a groan as her cock spasm as she spilled herself into her hand. Jane took deep breaths not really knowing why she did since she didn’t really need to and quickly washed away the evidence of her little self-pleasure. Before quickly washing her hair and body and got out of the shower before her cock got more ideas. She dried her body and pulled on her boxers and said. “You’re going to get us caught one day.”

 

As she pulled on the nightgown and started drying her hair as she head back into the bedroom and looked out the window as she saw how it had gotten dark. She looked over to the left she saw movement and spotted a wolf heading away deeper into the forest, Jane frown she knew for a fact that was not Leah or her brother, _so who was that?_


End file.
